Good Dance!!
by KitsaCat
Summary: Whenever I can't think of a name, I just refer to my list of TWO-MIX songs... Anyway, HYxRP... Duo connives Heero into going to a club... guess who they meet?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't claim to, and, unfortunately, never will.  
  


Good Dance!!  


  
_How did Duo talk me into this?_ Heero wondered idly as the bright atmosphere half blinded him.  
"See, Heero buddy, I told you it would be fun!"  
"Do I _look_ like I'm having fun?"  
"Oo, check the chick, you should ask her to dance with you." Duo pointed, unfortunately his head blocked Heero's view of her face. What he could see, he liked, which was odd because he wasn't usually that into girls (not saying he's into guys here), particularly not based on looks.  
The girl was wearing tall, black square-toed suede boots. A long black coat half covered a tight, strapless red dress covered with sequins of the same color.  
"Why don't _you_ ask her?"  
"She looks more like your type." Duo said, pushing Heero towards her. He stumbled across the floor, landing with his face buried in the girl's cleavage. Chagrined and embarrassed, he stepped back, decidedly not looking at her face.  
"I am _so_ sorry, my friend pushed me . . . "  
"Let me guess, it was Duo?" with horror, Heero noticed the familiarity of he musical voice. His eyes left the floor and crawled up her face . . . pert mouth . . . straight nose . . . slightly pinker than usual with embarrassment . . . and all too familiar bright blue eyes set beneath perfectly shaped brows and bangs. Of all the girls whose bosom he had to land in, it had to be Relena, didn't it? And Duo had known it was her.  
"Yeah."  
"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered, bemused. Then, in a normal voice, "You're probably wondering why I'm in a club on the colony."  
Heero said nothing, but his eyes confirmed.  
"My friends convinced me to come." she said. Relena's eyes wandered to a group of girls dressed similarly, though none were as noticeable as the slim girl with light brown hair before him. Heero got the feeling that these alleged "friends" were nice to a pretty, young, rich, and famous vice foreign minister rather than the kind, compassionate girl behind the political superstar. It was disgusting the way people like her got used.  
"Hey, sweetie!" Duo swaggered up (Ooh! Big words!) and draped his arm around Relena's shoulder, his hand dangling low. She glanced down, about to say something, then decided to let it drop as she couldn't think of a polite way to tell Duo not to grope her. "Ya wanna dance?"  
"Um, okay." Relena slid off her jacket (and Duo's arm) and threw it on a nearby chair.  
_So he pushed me into just to be funny. "Looks more like your type" my butt! He just asked her to dance himself._  
Heero watched Relena and Duo dance and had to admit they were pretty good. Duo was one of those people who was annoyingly good at everything (and annoying in general, actually) and Relena's small build allowed her to have a gliding grace unachieved by taller girls.  
Out of the corner of his eye Heero noticed a group of giggling girls who looked as if at least one of them was about to ask him to dance. He sent his death glare their way, which stopped their giggles quickly enough.  


* * *  


"That was fun, Duo, but let's stop now. I'm getting hot." Relena said as a song ended, fanning herself with her hand.  
"Babe, you were already hot!"  
"Unappreciated." she replied, though her eyes danced.  
"Ciao, sweet thing."  
"'Bye."  
Relena walked over to the bar. Sliding into a seat, she crossed her legs, and ordered a drink.  
"Isn't she a babe?" Duo asked hypothetically, staring at the extra few inches of leg that were now revealed.  
"When you pushed me into her, was all that just an excuse to talk to her?"  
"Huh-no, but you didn't look like you were about to (which was my intention) and I decided she's too cute to be a wallflower."  
Heero decided to believe him, because as annoying as Duo was, he rarely lied, if ever.  
Another song started. _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby. Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby . . . _Heero thought he felt Relena's eyes slide over to him, but that was probably his imagination. _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby. Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby . . . Es hoy la ocasion, tengo listo el corazon, vienes tú . . . _Okay, now her eyes were definitely over here.  
"He-ey, she's looking at you. Go over there." Heero looked at Duo as if he was crazy. "And even the music's on your side. If you spoke any Spanish you'd know that meant 'come with me.' Go." (AN:Full translation of that is: "come with me, come with me baby, come with me, come with me baby, today is the occasion, I have a list of the heart, you come")  
Rolling his eyes as if he were going just to shut Duo up, Heero walked over to Relena.  
"Do you, uh, want to dance?"  
She smiled genuinely, and her entire face lit up.  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
As she followed him out to the dance floor he had a better opportunity to observe her flowing grace, hips swaying in time with the music. Vaguely he heard her quietly singing along.  
Relena glanced up at Heero, pleasantly surprised he had asked her to dance. She hoped the next dance was a slow one . . . and, oddly enough, it was.  
_Mmm, this is nice_, she thought, leaning her head against his shoulder. His arms around her waist were so reassuring, she felt as if as long as he was by her side she would be protected. His heart had a more intimate beat than that of the music, and Relena suddenly felt as if she didn't want to ever stop feeling that beat. She moved her head off his shoulder and gently pressed her lips to his.  
"Don't leave me." she whispered.  
"Never." he replied, pulling her close for another kiss.  
Duo, watching, thought to himself, _You're no boyscout but there's your good deed for the day anyway. You do what you can._  


End


End file.
